The Most Unexpected Hero TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Personne n'a jamais aidé Tsuna. Puis il a rencontré l'homme en costume avec un drôle de chapeau et tout a changé. Gen. One-shot. UA.


The Most Unexpected Hero → Le Héro le Plus Inattendu

Auteur : Little Miss Bunny

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Little Miss Bunnyqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine : s/13183629/1/The-Most-Unexpected-Hero

**Ps : J'espère que vous allez car c'est un de mes auteurs favoris ^^ si vous avez des retours a faire n'hésiter pas ^^**

Bonne lecture~

* * *

''_Un héro est un homme qui fait ce qu'il peut._'' - Romain Rolland

* * *

Quand les enfants disaient à leurs parents qu'ils pouvaient voir des monstres sous leur lit, leurs parents pouvaient prendre ça comme une plaisanterie, signe d'une imagination hyperactive. Quand Tsuna disait qu'il y avait des monstres sous son lit, il disait la vérité.

Au début, les ombres qui dansaient autour de sa chambre semblaient irréelles, s'enroulant et se tordant contre les murs sombres, s'étendant comme des mauvaises herbes au plafond. Tsuna dormait rarement dans sa chambre, trouvant sa place près de sa mère, qui fredonnait doucement et l'acceptait à bras ouvert. Ça fonctionna pendant un moment, mais Tsuna ne rata pas les ombres qui léchaient la porte quelques nuits, comme des griffes tranchantes dansant à travers le bois blanc. Par fois, il pouvait entendre des griffures, parfois il pouvait les entendre lui murmurer de revenir.

Il ne le faisait pas.

Les nuits étaient les pires, mais la journée n'était pas mieux. Tsuna avait demandé à sa mère de toujours l'emmener à l'école, sa main dans la sienne et de venir le chercher après exactement 3 heures de l'après-midi. Il ignorait les autres enfants qui parlaient de lui. Il leur parlait rarement du toute façon et leur murmures n'étaient rien comparé à ceux des ombres, dans les recoins sombres d'une salle de classe inutilisée, et dans les minuscules trous sur les murs cachés par les dessins d'enfants rudimentaires.

Sa mère ne disait rien sur ce qui pourrait être considéré comme enfantin. Elle trouvait ça attachant et Tsuna était juste reconnaissant qu'elle soit innocente. Ça aidait, mais pas vraiment. Elle ne comprenait pas les voix, les murmures, les fantômes qui se glissaient derrière les fissures. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne le pourrait.

Alors Tsuna l'endurait. Il s'enveloppa dans un mince cocon et sépara les sinistres railleries et sifflements qui le suivaient peu importe où il allait. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 6 ans.

''Là,Tsu-kun, il y a quelqu'un qui est revenu à la maison qui voudrait vraiment te rencontrer.'' Dit Nana, après être venu le chercher après l'école, sa main s'enroulant facilement autour de la sienne, un petit réconfort.

Tsuna s'accrocha à son sac à dos comme si il allait lui être arraché à tout moment. C'était arrivé une fois à l'école après la sonnerie un de ses intimidateurs l'avait attrapé et l'aurait quasiment jeté par la fenêtre si Hibari n'avait pas parcouru les couloirs au bon moment.

''Il sera vraiment très heureux de te revoir.'' Dit Nana, imperturbé par le silence de Tsuna. En fait, Tsuna se demandait si sa mère était juste habituée ou si elle s'en fichait. Il espérait que c'était le premier. ''Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'homme qui nous a rendu visite il y a longtemps ? Peut-être que tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir mais il se souvient très bien de toi.''

Tsuna pouvait seulement penser à un grand homme avec les cheveux blond. Il ne l'aimait pas. L'homme sentait la bière et les cigarettes, et il avait plus de part d'ombres en lui que n'importe qui que Tsuna ait rencontré. C'étaient surtout des méchants, ceux qui sifflaient dans les oreilles de l'homme au sujet de sang, de mort et de cendre à son insu mais Tsuna savait. Il pouvait les entendre. Ils n'étaient pas assez bon pour les garder silencieux.

Silence -Tsuna manquait de moment de calme. Il y avait le bon silence quand il savait que le monde continuait de bouger mais il savait qu'il était en vie et il y avait de mauvais silence quand il se sentait seul, blotti dans son cocon fragile où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

''Peut-être.'' Dit-il, d'une voix douce. Il gardait les yeux fixés devant lui. Si il regardait ailleurs, il verrait des mains noires voulant l'atteindre des arbres, de la terre et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas les voir.

''Il va rester pendant quelques jours.'' Dit Nana, sa joie presque contagieuse si Tsuna n'était pas si réticent à le partager. Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas cette idée. ''N'est-ce pas génial ? Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser ensemble. Ah, tu te souviens du nouveau parc d'attraction à Kokuyo ? Celui de la télé avec les ours ? Nous pourrons y aller, aussi.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux, ses petits pas désynchronisés avec ceux prudents de sa mère et regarda le globe noir volant qui clignotait comme un feu de circulation de l'autre côté de la rue. Celui-ci était inoffensif mais toujours méchant. L'un d'eux avait détruit le jardin de Sasagawa-san la semaine dernière, faisant pourrir toutes les fleurs. Tsuna avait dit à la dame que c'était à cause du globe noir et qu'ils avaient toujours faim, mais elle l'avait juste regardé étrangement jusqu'à ce que Nana le trouve et ne le tire avec de douces excuses. Kyoko, la plus jolie fille de son école, ne l'accueillit plus gentiment le lendemain matin.

''Peut-être.'' Dit à nouveau Tsuna. Quand Nana ne dit plus rien, il sera sa main gauche un peu plus. ''Je pourrai avoir une glace là-bas ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des glaces ?''

Nana le regarda finalement, le soleil éclairant ses longs cheveux bruns, les rendant plus claires; ses yeux étaient gentils et quelque chose d'autre passa, trop rapidement pour que Tsuna ne l'attrape. De toute façon, il ne saurait pas ce que c'était. Ses émotions allaient de nerveux à effrayé, un spectre très court.

Quand les lèvres de sa mère se retroussèrent en un doux sourire, Tsuna desserra sa prise autour de sa main mais ne la lâcha pas. ''Oui.'' Dit-elle. ''Ils ont des glaces. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? Chocolat ? Vanille ? Humm, peut-être fraise ?''

Les options firent réfléchir Tsuna à quelque chose d'autre que les murmures, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans un domaine bien plus lumineux. Il aimait quand sa mère l'aidait à faire ça, même si elle ne savait pas qu'elle le faisait ou non. ''Vanille.'' Dit-il. ''Je n'aime pas trop le chocolat et la fraise est trop… sucrée.''

Nana ria, rappelant à Tsuna les carillons éoliens suspendus au-dessus du porche de Kurokawa-san. Ils étaient gentils et parfois faisaient partir les ombres. Leur maison n'avait pas eu de malchance comme les autres. Peut-être que Tsuna pourrait demander à sa mère d'acheter un carillon, aussi.

''Juste à la vanille.'' Dit Nana, en lui serrant la main confortablement. ''Qu'en est-il des jolies poupées ? Voudrais-tu un ours mauve ou un rose ?''

Tsuna plissa le nez, se rapprochant de Nana quand un enfant à l'aspect macabre essayait de l'atteindre par des clôtures en bois ébréchées. ''Je n'aime pas les poupées.'' Ils portent toujours beaucoup d'ombres.''

Nana serra à nouveau sa main. ''Elles sont mignonnes, comme toi. Peut-être que la mauve serait bien. C'est un ours aussi, un ours mignon.''

Tsuna se pencha vers elle et son rythme s'accéléra. ''Peut-être.''

Gentiment, Nana ne dit rien de plus à propos d'ours ou de poupées. À la place elle commença à parler de la nourriture qu'elle allait cuisiner ce soir pour le dîner. Tsuna laissa sa douce voix couvrir les murmures et les sifflements. Ils ne disparaissaient pas complètement mais ils ne le dérangeaient plus trop et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Tandis que Nana cuisinait dans la cuisine, chantonnant un ton joyeux, Tsuna s'assied à table avec son petit robot dans les mains. Il manipula ses petits bras gris, qui étaient trop lâches après l'avoir beaucoup manipulé et touché, alors il le faisait avec précaution, très soigneusement, pour qu'ils ne se cassent pas. Il avait reçu ce jouet dans une boîte d'un restaurant de fast-food dans la Troisième Rue et l'avait gardé près de lui depuis. Il l'avait appelé Boto.

Dans le salon, il y avait des vêtements éparpillés sur le canapé et un l'odeur d'un assainisseur d'air fleuri était toujours présent, bien qu'il y ait une légère trace de bière qui restait. Les lumières vivent dans la cuisine dissuadaient la plupart des ombres d'atteindre Tsuna. La plupart étaient d'anciens fantômes inoffensifs, qui étaient décédés dans la maison, solitaire et froid après des années de solitude. Tsuna ne leur avait toujours pas parlé ou n'avait même pas reconnu leur existence après que l'un d'eux ait brûlé la main de sa mère. Même si c'était un accident, Tsuna n'avait pas écouté leur maigres excuses. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Il résistait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'épaisse masse de noirceur qui s'accrochait à l'homme assis sur le canapé qui regardait du baseball à la télé. Tsuna n'était pas sûr qu'il y prêtait attention. L'homme, Iemitsu comme sa mère l'appelait, n'était pas réveillé quand ils revinrent des courses et ne semblait pas du tout enclin à rencontrer Tsuna jusqu'à ce qu'il dise. ''Tsuna ? Où est mon petit Tuna ?''

Saisissant Boto plus proche de sa poitrine, Tsuna fixa la table en bois, traçant les légères lignes blanches qui s'étiraient comme les fines racines que Nakamura-sensei leur avait montré en classe aujourd'hui. Il ignora les quelques petits rires qui résonna à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

''_Tuna, ici, poisson, poisson, poisson._''

''_Quel mignon garçon. Veux-tu être mon fils ? Je serai gentil. Je serai gentil._''

''_Le thon me manque..._''

''Tsu-kun ?'' La voix de Nana ramena le garçon à la réalité à laquelle il ne voulait pas revenir. ''Papa t'appelle. Tu devrais y aller et lui dire bonjour, chéri.''

Tsuna résista à l'envie de secouer la tête, même si sa mère ne pouvait pas le voir vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos tandis qu'elle lavait des légumes dans l'évier. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Iemitsu qui lui souriait. Il ne rata pas la façon dont les ombres serpentaient autour de sa gorge, convulsant erratiquement, comme si ça voulait l'étrangler. Mais personne ne les voyait, seulement Tsuna. Vaguement, il se demanda ce que son père avait fait pour avoir autant de substance à le suivre à chacun de ses pas, s'enroulant et se tordant autour de son corps comme les vignes qu'il avait vu en classe aujourd'hui. Lentement, il se glissa hors de sa chaise et marcha vers Iemitsu, ses chaussettes glissant doucement sur le parquet. Il frissonna quand le fantôme d'une femme se forma comme de la fumée au coin de ses yeux, ses bras tendus vers lui.

Iemitsu fit la même chose, son sourire toujours facile et lumineux. Comment pouvait-il être si heureux avec autant de noirceur autour de lui ? ''Viens faire un câlin à Papa.'' Dit-il.

Tsuna se figea sur place, ses yeux vacillant entre les ombres ressemblant à des vignes et le visage de son père. Ils semblèrent s'arrêter, aussi. Tsuna se demanda si la pièce était trop silencieuse ou si c'était juste lui. ''Je-Je ne veux pas.'' Dit-il.

Le sourire d'Iemitsu n'atteignait plus ses yeux. ''Ne sois pas comme ça Tuna. Papa ne va pas te mordre.'' Il ria mais Tsuna ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Quand Iemitsu se leva, les ombres le suivirent. ''Papa ne t'a pas vu depuis longtemps alors...''

Sa voix retentit. Tsuna ne pouvait plus l'entendre, seulement l'obscurité qui bougeait et grandissait sur ses épaules, son dos et ses bras.

''_Le fils du Jeune Lion…_''

''_Le bâtard a détruit ma famille._''

''_Non, ne blessez pas le garçon !_''

''_Les Vongola vont _brûler.''

''_Je veux le sang de cet homme.''_

Tsuna recula quand Iemitsu s'avança doucement vers lui. Le sourire de son père se resserra un peu et il semblait… inquiet. Tsuna cria quand quelques unes des ombres d'Iemitsu l'atteignit, seulement pour être retenues par d'autres.

''_Cours, mon garçon !_''

''_Laissez-moi tuer son enfant !_''

''_Il le mérite !_''

''_Ne le touche pas !''_

Tsuna se précipita vers la porte, ignorant les cris d'Iemitsu et couru dans les rues. Il cria quand les tâches noirs sortirent de tous les coins de rues, plus curieuses que menaçantes, mais il les dépassa, couru jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il s'était juste enfui car les fantômes accrochés à son père voulaient le tuer ! Il ne voulait pas mourir !

Bientôt, il trébucha autour des jambes des gens et trébucha dans un cadis d'épicerie.

''Regarde où tu vas, gamin !'' Cria une femme.

Tsuna eut le souffle coupé quand il vit un petit fantôme s'accrocher à sa jambe. ''_Maman_.'' Dit-elle. ''_Maman._''

Une petite foule commença à se rassembler autour d'eux. Tout le monde portait des gelées noires sur eux et le cœur de Tsuna menaça d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

''C'est le garçon de Nana.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Regarder-le, il ne porte pas de chaussures.''

''Est-ce qu'il les a déjà perdu ?''

Les yeux de Tsuna se remplirent de larmes. Il pouvait les entendre, il voulait le dire. Il n'était pas stupide. Il n'était pas perdu. Il ne voulait simplement pas _mourir_.

Soudainement, un homme de grande taille se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, son visage plissé par un regard noir. Il pointa Tsuna du doigt. ''Toi !'' Le garçon cria quand l'homme l'attrapa par le col. ''Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille !''

Tsuna balança ses jambes impuissantes dans les airs et tenta de s'éloigner mais l'homme était fort. Il resta bouche bée quand il vit Miura Haru, la fille qu'il avait rencontré dans la cour hier, regarder son père avec horreur. ''Papa !'' Dit-elle, tirant sur sa veste. ''Lâche-le ! Il n'a rien fait de mal !''

Tsuna vit la silhouette d'une femme, la maman d'Haru, apparaître près de son mari. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il y avait moins d'ombres autour de sa fine silhouette. ''Chéri,'' Dit-elle, sa voix était un peu brouillée, ''relâche-le. Chéri, écoute-moi.''

''Ne va pas dire de mensonges, garçon !'' Dit le père d'Haru, secouant Tsuna comme une poupée de chiffon. ''Si je te revois à nouveau près de ma fille, je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer ! Tu comprends ?''

Les yeux de Tsuna brûlèrent de larmes. Il voulait que tout le monde arrête de crier, arrête de parler. Les ombres qui s'approchaient de leurs corps murmuraient et sifflaient, certains disant à l'homme de laisser partir le pauvre garçon et d'autre l'encourageant à donner une leçon aux enfants pourris.

''Papa, arrête !'' Cria Haru.

''Chéri, s'il-te-plaît !'' Dit sa maman, sa voix non-entendue.

''Laisse le garçon partir, Kenta. Il en a assez.''

''Ne cause pas de scène !''

''Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé Nana ? Où est-elle ?''

La tête de Tsuna lui faisait mal. Tout son corps était engourdi et il eut soudainement froid. Si les ombres de son père ne le tuaient pas, alors cet homme _allait_ le faire. Soudainement, du coin des yeux, il remarqua un homme grand en costume de l'autre côté de la rue, marchant parmi la foule sans aucun souci. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui : il n'avait pas de fantômes sur son dos ou d'ombres sous ses pieds. Et sous la lumière, Tsuna vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Son souffle se bloqua.

''A-Au secours.'' Dit-il, essayant de bouger le père d'Haru. ''S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.''

Le père d'Haru plissa les yeux. ''Qu'est-ce que tu dis? T'aider?'' Il renifla. ''Qui t'a appr-''

Tsuna finit par craquer. ''Votre femme vous déteste !''

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit. Tout le monde tourna leurs yeux pour lui faire face, mais pas l'homme en costume. Il continua à marcher dans les rues et personne ne semblait le remarquer -personne sauf Tsuna.

''Tu ne rentres jamais à la maison ! Tu travailles toujours ! Et elle te déteste pour ça ! Tu n'étais jamais là pour elle ou pour Haru-chan ! Jamais !'' Tsuna lançait un regard noir à l'homme, le faisant tressaillir. ''Elle voulait que tu rentres au moins pour l'anniversaire d'Haru-chan, mais tu ne le faisait pas ! Elle est tombée malade à cause de t-''

Certaines personne crièrent quand le père d'Haru frappa soudainement Tsuna au visage et le jeta au sol. Haru et sa mère haletèrent mais Tsuna ne pouvait sentir que le froid. Sa joue le piquait et il sentit le sang sur ses lèvres.

''Petit- Hey !'' Tsuna s'éloigna du père d'Haru et couru à travers les rues. ''Reviens ici !''

''Kenta, calme-toi !''

''Que quelqu'un appelle Nana !''

''Où est parti le garçon ?''

''Laissez-le. Ça nous fera probablement du bien. Ne reviens pas !''

''Oh mon Dieu, où est Nana ?''

Tsuna chercha l'homme en costume et au drôle de chapeau mais il n'était pas là. Il essuya ses yeux pour pouvoir mieux voir. La colère bouillonnait dans sa poitrine. Il avait demandé de l'aide- pourquoi l'homme ne l'avait-il pas aidé ? Des branches et cailloux lui piquait ses pieds nus mais il continua de courir dans les bois à la périphérie de la ville. Tsuna cria quand il trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra au sol. Reniflant, il secoua la tête et rampa sur ses genoux vers un arbre. Il toussa, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il ressentait une douleur cuisante à la joue, mais il essuya simplement ses yeux. Pourquoi personne n'a voulu l'aider ? Pourquoi sa maman ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de sourire et de passer sa journée comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi Iemitsu avait-il tant de fantômes sur son dos ? Comment se fait-il que Tsuna soit le seul à pouvoir les voir ?

Se sentant nauséeux, Tsuna agrippa ses cheveux et essaya de compter jusqu'à 20. Les bois étaient silencieux, le seul autre endroit auquel il pouvait penser, à part le temple Namimori. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fantômes ici. Personne n'était mort dans les bois. Namimori était trop ordinaire pour ça.

Mais Tsuna n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. Il n'appartenait pas à cet endroit ou n'importe qui d'autre.

_8, 9, 10, 11, 1—_

Tsuna grinça quand quelque chose de large tomba soudainement face à lui. Il resta bouche bée devant la masse grondante et faillit crier lorsqu'il vit une créature aux dents acérées couvertes de sang noir. Un lourd pop claqua dans les airs, forçant Tsuna à se couvrir les oreilles et le monstre s'effondra soudainement et fondit dans le sol.

Des pas s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que l'homme en costume n'apparaisse. Il ne semblait pas Japonais mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage à cause de son drôle de chapeau. L'homme ne le reconnut pas, regardant juste le tas de cendres et se détourna. Tsuna se leva faiblement. ''A-Attendez !'' Dit-il. ''Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?''

L'homme s'arrêta mais ne bougea pas pour le regarder. Tsuna renifla. ''Je-Je peux vous voir.'' L'homme ne répondit pas. Tsuna se demanda si il connaissait même le Japonais. ''Vous- Je vous ai demandé de m'aider.''

Le silence s'étira pendant un long moment, Tsuna ne bougea pas et ne couru pas. Peut-être que c'était le signe que finalement quelque de bien allait arriver. C'était pas mal. Sa maman lui avait appris que la patience était toujours récompensé. Il serait patient. Il serait bon.

Prudemment, il fit un pas en avant. ''Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire.''

Finalement l'homme se tourna, mais pas complètement. Le pistolet dans sa main était imbibé de sang noir. ''Tu sais qui je suis ?'' Sa voix était profonde, plus profonde qu'Iemitsu et effrayante.

Tsuna déglutit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Cela pourrait être sa seule chance. Il acquiesça. ''Vous êtes- Vous êtes un ange.'' Il fit un petit geste dans le dos de l'homme. ''Vous avez des ailes mais...''

"Mais?"

Tsuna agrippa le bout de sa chemise, se tordant les mains. ''Elles sont… noires. M-Mais c'est cool ! Je veux dire, les anges n'ont pas besoin d'avoir les ailes blanches. Ça veut juste dire que tu es spécial !'' Il pointa les cendres. ''Tu-Tu as tué cette méchante… chose.'' Il grimaça. Il avait l'air idiot.

''Je ne le suis pas.'' Dit l'homme.

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''Quoi ?''

''Je ne suis pas un ange.'' L'homme semblait presque en colère mais Tsuna ne savait pas pourquoi et il avait trop peur de demander. Il haleta et tomba sur ses fesses quand l'homme apparut soudainement devant lui. ''En plus, tu vas oublier que tu m'as rencontré.''

Tsuna leva les mains. ''Attendez ! J-Juste-Je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé de l'aide mais je le promets je ne le dirai à personne ! Vraiment !''

L'homme leva une large main pour la placer devant le visage de Tsuna. ''Cela n'aura pas d'importance si tu le fais. Personne ne te croira. C'est pour moi.''

Les mots écrasèrent Tsuna. Ses yeux brûlèrent à nouveau de larmes et il baissa rapidement la tête pour les essuyer. Pour qu'un ange lui dise ça, c'était un clou supplémentaire sur son cercueil. ''J-Je sais,'' Dit-il, en hoquetant. ''Personne ne me crois de toute façon, mais vraiment, je ne le dirais pas.'' Il tressaillit quand l'homme posa une main sur sa tête. ''E-Est-ce que ça va… faire mal ?''

L'homme ne dit rien pendant un moment. Tsuna osa lui jeter un coup d'oeil à travers ses cils. Il toussa pour masquer un rire mais le fit mal, gagnant l'attention de l'homme et le faisait plisser les yeux. ''Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?''

Tsuna secoua rapidement la tête, de nouveau terrifié. ''R-Rien !'' Il regarda le visage de l'homme à nouveau et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire à nouveau, grimaçant quand sa coupure se rappela à lui. ''Juste… vos boucles.''

''Et quoi à propos d'elles ?''

Tsuna marchait sur un territoire très dangereux mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher parce que, des _boucles_. ''Elles sont vraiment mignonnes !'' Lâcha-t-il.

Il ferma ses yeux et attendit son inévitable mort, mais rien n'arriva. Est-ce que l'homme avait déjà effacé ses souvenirs ? Eh bien, si Tsuna pouvait se souvenir de lui, alors ça n'était pas arrivé. La panique le secoua. Est-ce que l'homme était parti ? Tsuna ouvrit doucement un œil pour vérifier et soupira presque de soulagement quand il vit que l'ange se tenait toujours là. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre,comme si il ne savait pas si il devait être en colère ou non.

''Tu as changé d'avis ?'' Dit Tsuna avec espoir.

L'homme se pinça les lèvres. ''Non.''

''Oh.'' Tsuna joua avec ses doigts. ''Pui-Puis-je dire quelque chose avant que tu le fasse ?''

L'ange dit impassible. ''Tu as déjà assez parlé.''

''Ce sera vraiment court ! Je le promets ! Et je ne parlerais pas de tes boucles !''

Le sourcil de l'homme convulsa. ''_Quoi _?''

Tsuna se redressa. ''Vraiment ?''

''Tu as 10 secondes.''

"H—Hey! Ce n'est pas assez de temps.''

''5 secondes alors.''

''Quoi ?''

L'ange agita son arme vaguement dans les airs. ''Le temps tourne.''

Tsuna se renfrogna. ''Tu es un ange méchant.''

''Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un ange.''

''Tu ne peux pas être un démon vu que tu n'as pas de cornes.''

''Tous les démons n'ont pas de cornes.''

''Et tes ailes sont grandes et jolies, comme les anges.''

''Tous les anges n'ont pas de grandes et de jolies ailes.''

Tsuna plissa le nez. ''Alors qu'es-tu?''

''Aucune de ces choses. Tes 5 secondes sont terminées.''

''Hey, tu m'as distrait !''

L'ange leva un sourcil. ''_Je_ _te_ distrait ?''

Tsuna se renfrogna. ''Oui ! Maintenant laisse-moi parler !''

''Je pense que je t'ai assez laisser parler.'' Dit l'ange sèchement.

''S'il-te-plaît?'' Dit Tsuna, sa lèvre tremblotantes. ''Une chance de plus ? Je promets…''

L'homme hésita une seconde avant de redevenir neutre rapidement. ''Alors dépêche-toi.''

Tsuna acquiesça et prit rapidement une profonde inspiration. Il frappa des mains, puis ferma les yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Renfrogné, Tsuna ouvrit un œil. ''Je prie. Ne commence pas à compter pour l'instant ! Tu me distrait encore !''

L'ange souffla mais ne dit plus un mot. Quand Tsuna ferma son œil, il prit une autre profonde inspiration avant de murmurer. ''Ange-san, quand tu prendras mes souvenirs, peux-tu me prendre mes yeux ? Je vois beaucoup de mauvaises choses. Tout le monde les a, les ombres et les fantômes je veux dire.'' Il serra plus fort ses mains. ''Ils sont partout et ils disent des choses effrayantes, aussi. Tous ne le font pas mais -mais ce n'est pas très bien non plus. Je pense, que tu peux aussi prendre mes oreilles. Mais seulement si tu le veux. J'espère que tu écoute ce que je dis Ange-san, et que tu me le dira bientôt. Oh, oh et mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna si tu veux. Merci beaucoup.''

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'homme qui semblait encore plus effrayant maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lire son visage. ''Hum, est-ce que j'ai dépassé les 5 secondes, angel-san ?''

Il cligna des yeux quand l'homme baissa sa main tendu. ''Tu es plus faible que je le pensais.''

Tsuna resta bouche bée. ''Quoi ?''

''Voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut voir est une capacité spéciale. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Tout dépend de la façon dont tu l'utilise.''

Tsuna fit une petite moue. ''Je ne comprends pas.'' Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains jointes et les démêla lentement pour les reposer sur ses genoux. ''Tout -Tout le monde me déteste. Ils pensent que je suis bizarre et fou. Regarde !'' Il pointa sa joue. ''Je t'ai demandé de l'aide dans la rue ! Je pensais que tu le ferais, mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Les fantômes de mon père m'ont presque tué et ensuite -ensuite le papa d'Haru-chan s'est énervé et m'a frappé ! Personne ne m'a aidé ! Personne ne m'a jamais aidé !'' Il lança un regard noir mais il vacilla. ''Alors ne- ne m'appelle pas faible ! Je veux- je veux juste ne plus les voir ! S'il-te-plaît ! Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?''

L'homme ne parla pas alors que son arme disparaissait dans un tourbillon noir. Il fit un pas en arrière puis tourna son dos à Tsuna, faisant serrer le cœur du garçon. ''Tes parents sont proches. Inutile de parler de ça ici. Je suis occupé.''

Tsuna renifla. ''Alors, ça veut dire que je te reverrais ?''

''Je ne peux pas prendre ta capacité,'' Dit l'ange. ''parce que ça t'a été donné pour une raison. Tu n'a juste pas encore trouvé ton but.''

''Mon… but ?''

L'homme se contenta d'incliner la tête. ''Je n'aime pas me répéter, Tsuna.'' Puis, il disparut.

Tsuna haleta et trébucha. Il siffla de douleur à cause de ses plantes de pieds mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir. ''Attends ! Je ne connais pas ton nom ! Quand vais-je te revoir ?'' Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

''Tsuna !'' Une voix l'appela à distance. ''Tsuna, où es-tu ?''

"Tsuna-kun!"

Le garçon ne répondit pas alors qu'il regardait le ciel bleu clair, comme si il allait trouver une réponse écrite à la place. Il n'y avait rien. Il essuya ses yeux et inspira profondément alors que ses parents le trouvaient.

Lorsque Tsuna retourna à l'école quelques jours plus tard, il vit l'homme en costume près des armes, invisible pour tous les élèves et parents qui s'activaient au portail. Avec un sourire, Tsuna se précipita puis s'arrêta devant lui, pas sûr si il devait s'incliner ou le gronder, alors il se contenta d'une moue. ''Tu as été très impoli quand tu es parti comme ça sans me dire ton nom, ange-san.''

L'homme soupira et inclina son drôle de chapeau. ''As-tu une réponse pour moi ?''

Tsuna se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons. ''Oui.''

''Quoi ?''

''Mais je ne te le dirai pas à moins que tu me dises ton nom.''

L'homme se pinça les lèvres. ''Pourquoi ?''

''Tu ne penses pas être un ange ou un démon alors comment dois-je t'appeler ?''

L'homme resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de dire. ''Reborn.''

Tsuna rayonna. ''Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Reborn-san.''

* * *

**AN : Quelques notes : Reborn est un ange déchu détruisant des démons pour réparer son péché. Tsuna peut les voir ainsi que les esprits. Vongola est toujours dans la Mafia et les flammes n'existent pas. Reborn sera le mentor de Tsuna et l'aidera à gérer sa capacité et plus tard à s'adapter à la vie mafieuse. Je veux dire, si vous aviez une entité surnaturelle qui assurait vos arrières, les autres groupes mafieux n'auraient aucune chance. De plus Iemitsu devient un bon père -en quelque sorte. Ça dépend de votre définition de bon père, mais Reborn aime l'effrayer (et tous les habitants de Namimori). Il devrait écrire 'Parentalité 101' (en fait non, mais c'est la pensée qui compte). Et oui, il fait des câlins a Tsuna. Ça arrive, d'accord ? En outre, 'Angel With a Shotgun' m'a peut-être inspiré cette idée. C'est tout.**

**Merci de l'avoir lu ! **

**Passez une bonne journée~**

**Little Miss Bunny**

NT : Et voilà ! Terminé pour cet OS, quand avez-vous pensé ? Perso j'adore cet auteur qui m'a aussi donné les droits pour une de ses séries qui se fera peut-être un jour, car les chapitres sont très longs et sont postés après un long moment. Donc voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Ciao~


End file.
